


Nice To Meet You

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy comes to Central to meet his best friend's new daughter.
Relationships: Elicia Hughes & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny rushed drabble.

**Nice To Meet You**

It was Roy’s first day off in almost two weeks. He got the train to Central with a small teddy bear for the new member of the Hughes clan and a bottle of Hughes favourite whiskey for a toast. He picked up an expensive bouquet of flowers on his way over. It had been two weeks since Elicia Hughes had been born. Despite some initial happy sobbing down the phone from Hughes, his best friend’s regular phonecalls had decreased. The new father was too tired and too busy to call as often. 

Roy took a cab to the Hughes home and knocked on the door. A weary-looking Hughes answered the door. His hair was in spikes and he had a stain on his shoulder. He just stared at him for a moment and blinked.

“Roy!”

Roy grimaced. “Maybe I should have warned you but I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Hughes shook his head and smiled. “Buddy, I am glad to see you. I can’t wait for you to meet Elicia.”

Roy stepped inside.

“You can stay here tonight,” Hughes gestured towards his suitcase.

The alchemist closed the door behind him. “I don’t want to impose. I’ve booked a room in a nearby hotel.”

“Gracia will insist,” Hughes arched an eyebrow. “I guess you can point out you’d like some sleep though, she can’t argue with that.”

Roy chuckled. “Well, you do look like shit, Hughes.”

“Buddy, keep the noise down.” Hughes sent him a playful glare and beckoned for him to follow into the sitting room. “My princesses are sleeping. Gracia went to bed for a nap. She’s exhausted. And Elicia has just dropped off.”

There was a small bassinet in the corner and Roy peered inside at the little pink blob, her tiny fingers and toes. So small and fragile. 

He turned to his friend and grinned. “She’s beautiful, she clearly takes after her mother.”

Hughes stuck out his tongue.

A wail from the bassinet caused Roy to jump. Hughes groaned. “Please, Elicia, you have to sleep.” He walked around Roy and picked up his daughter, who immediately stopped crying. He sighed again and sat down. “Darling, Daddy loves you but he needs a rest.” 

Hughes locked his eyes on Roy. “Elicia, I want you to meet Uncle Roy.”

Roy’s eyes widened as Hughes gestured for him to sit. “What if I drop her? I’ll hurt her.”

“Roy, you’re not going to drop her. I trust you.” 

He patted the couch again and the alchemist reluctantly joined him. Hughes smiled reassuringly and placed his precious cargo in Roy’s arms. Roy remembered to support the head. Hughes made sure he was holding her right before relinquishing control to his friend. 

“You’ve had some practice.”

“Not really.” Roy looked down into the little girl’s face. “At least not in a long time. Some of Chris’ girls...”

Roy heard a flash and a loud click. He lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

“It was adorable,” Hughes said, a smirk on her face. “And it will give Hawkeye something to think about.”

“Hughes, don’t start.”

“Elicia likes you. You wouldn’t mind if I went for a shower, would you?”

Roy took one look at his exhausted friend and nodded. “I’ve got this as long as she doesn’t cry.”

Hughes grinned at him. “Thanks, buddy,” she said over his shoulder. “She’ll be an angel.”

Roy smiled and looked down at the littlest Hughes. “I guess it’s just you and me, kiddo. Let me tell you all about your pain-in-the-ass father. The first time I met him, he stole my quiche.”

  
Fin


End file.
